


Turtles Shouldn't Live In The Sewers

by m00nie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hehehe, Sickfic, i had an idea and ran, its short, well. it was a group effort with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nie/pseuds/m00nie
Summary: Basically I'm mad that these boys are so healthy despite being reptiles in New England sewers. So have a drabble. Respiratory infections come easy to reptiles with improper care. Might eventually make something out of this. Also this was written at 2am and not checked much. I'll fix it one day lmao





	Turtles Shouldn't Live In The Sewers

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm mad that these boys are so healthy despite being reptiles in New England sewers. So have a drabble. Respiratory infections come easy to reptiles with improper care. Might eventually make something out of this. Also this was written at 2am and not checked much. I'll fix it one day lmao

Leo, currently, was lying face down on a single pillow, no blankets. I guess it made him comfortable???? He’s weird. All Mr.Dignity then you watch him curl up on the ground and lay there for days from some chest thing. I mean, I hated it too, sucked major ass. Kept coughing up shit, breathing hurt, fever, the WORKS! But I don't go lay on the ground for days. 

“Hey, Mikey,” I may currently be laying on Raph, which is chill, because he’s too conked out to care, but still alive enough to talk. Don and Leo had been lost, what valiant soldiers. Well. Don might just be high on cough syrup, who knows. 

“Yeah?”

“Can you kick Leo for me? I haven't heard him wheeze in a while.”

“Anybody tell you your bedside manner is amazing, Raph?” I said, nudging Leo. 

Raph grumbled something, and Leo looked up at me, coughed something up, and groaned.

“How cultured.”

Leo flipped Raph off and motioned for the tissues, which I happily handed over, because he was in fact, nasty. “I hate you both.”

“You sound like a leaking bike wheel,” Don, who I thought was high on cough syrup, added. 

“I have no brothers,” and Leo became one with the pillow, yet again. 

Raph _gently_ threw the remote _near_ Leo’s head, “when’s the last time you ate, genius?!” 

Leo flipped Raph off again, tried talking, had another coughing fit. To Raph replied with pushing me off of him and heading towards the kitchen.

“Can I have a popsicle?” 

“Mgghh,” which is Raph for, “yes, but fuck you for asking.” 

It was cherry flavored.


End file.
